Faux départ, début de l'avenir
by Lao Tseu
Summary: Connie a dû partir précipitamment pour soigner sa mère. Mike se sent abandonné et frustré de ne pas avoir dit à Connie ses sentiments. Petit à petit ils vont apprendre à se connaître autrement qu'au travail, mais si un continent les sépare.
1. Chapitre 1

Il était plus de minuit, Mike était toujours au bureau. Difficile pour lui de faire autre chose. Il était envahi par le regret de ne pas avoir avoué ses sentiments à Connie.

Maintenant elle était partie rejoindre sa famille, sa mère a fait un AVC, et comme Connie est la seule de sa fratrie à ne pas avoir d'entant et de compagnon elle est plus a même de s'en occuper.

Quand elle a reçu cet appel ils sortaient de la réception pour le lieutenant Van Buren, tous se passait bien entre eux, malgré la présence des collègues et des amis ils sont restés dans leur bulle à parler pour une fois librement de leur vie.

Le lendemain Jack le prévenait que Connie était partie dans la nuit sur LA Ils ne savaient pas pour combien de temps.

Mike était là à jouer avec son téléphone, effleurant la touche pour appeler Connie, comment prendrai t'elle cet appel ?

Il se remémore sa discussion avec Jack, le besoin de remplacer Connie, c'est vrai que tant que sa famille aura besoin d'elle, Connie ne quittera pas LA

« Mike je vais mettre Casey Novak comme assistante le temps de l'absence de Connie, difficile de trouver une personne pour bosser avec vous

Drôle, mais je peux me débrouiller le temps de l'absence de Connie, les stagiaires sont aptes à faire les recherches nécessaires

Et qui s'occupera des mises en accusation, de suivre les autres dossiers….

Rassurez-vous cela sera temporaire »

Il se lance appuya sur la touche d'appels, pendant la tonalité son cœur tapait fort dans sa poitrine. Pourtant ce n'est pas la première qu'il appel Connie, mais là c'est différent.

« - Oui Connie Rubirosa

Bonsoir Connie, je venais prendre des nouvelles de votre maman et…. De vous

Merci Mike, ma mère est toujours à l'hôpital, cela me laisse le temps de voir pour des aides a domicile quand elle sortira. Et de …enfin je n'ai pas encore eu Jack, mais Mike…. Je vais rester sur LA. Ma mère ne pourra pas vivre seule pendant un moment et

Vous ne reviendrez pas sur New York ? …Je comprends, je dois vous laisser

Mike… »

Il avait mal, tellement mal, si je lui avais dit mes sentiments, si seulement maintenant c'est trop tard elle est partie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un chapitre court mais beaucoup de travail dans mon élevage donc pas le temps pour écrire. Mais je tacherai de mettre régulièrement mon histoire a jour. Merci de lire et s'il vous plait si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas !**

Mike après avoir erré dans le bureau commence à écrire un mail à Connie

Le bureau est vide sans toi, je n'entends plus ton rire

Le claquement de tes talons quand tu arrivais

J'ai ton sourire en écho dans mes yeux

Ton visage en pensée me permet de tenir encore

Parfois il m'arrive même de sourire en pensant à toi

Ton bureau reste vide, ton parfum a quitté le bureau

Cela me fait si mal de ne plus t'avoir près de moi

Si je t'avais mes sentiments serais tu restée ?

Tout est vide sans toi, je pense à nos nuits de travails

En souvenirs de toi les larmes coulent que me reste t'il

Mile Cutter

Il n'a plus qu'a cliquer sur envoyer mais il hésite. Connie prendra t'elle se mail comme un aveu de faiblesse ? Mais Mike a mi tous ce qu'il pense et tous ce qu'il ressent à chaque instant de la journée. Jack le tire de ses pensés

Mike je viens de recevoir une demande de mutation de la part de Connie, l'état de sa maman nécessite qu'elle reste à LA

Oui …d'accord …quand, enfin quand ?

Il manquait un procureur au bureau des crimes de LA donc elle reviendra peut-être déménager son bureau, mais elle préférait que je lui envoie

Oui… (il était debout, se pinçant les lèvres, il sentait les larmes venir) c'est mieux je vous laisse

Il cliqua sur envoyer de son BlackBerry

Connie est sortie de ses pensé par l'alarme de son téléphone qui lui indique qu'elle avait un message. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'avoir un message de Mike, elle pensait qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour une affaire sur laquelle elle avait commencé à travailler avec lui.

Elle ouvrit le message, dés les premières ligne ses yeux s'embrument de larmes, un sentiment de colère « Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit, pourquoi maintenant que tout est impossible ? » Sa maman l'appelle

Consuela chérie tu viens le film va débuter

Oui j'arrive…tout de suite… (se passa de l'eau pour sa mère ne remarque rien)

Ma chérie tu as pleuré que ce passe-t-il ?

Rien enfin un homme m'a avoué ses sentiments, mais maintenant tout est fait j'ai mon travail a LA, tu as besoin de moi et jamais je ne pourrai te laisser

Pour ce qui me concerne je suis capable de décider, pour cet homme que ressent tu ?

Je ne sais pas, de la colère

De la colère pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il ne m'a rien dit, cela fait des années que l'on bosse ensemble, on se voyaient tous les jours et maintenant il me dit tout ce que je voulais…oh maman j'ai si mal

Clarissa la maman de Connie pris sa fille dans ses bras, et lui dit « Connie ne sacrifie pas ton bonheur pour moi, je ne l'ai pas demandé à tes frères et sœurs je ne te le demanderai pas ! »

Une fois sa mère couchée elle regarda pour réserver un billet d'avion, pour vider son bureau et son appartement, et …parler à Mike


	3. Chapter 3

Connie a organisé son départ auprès de ses frères et sœurs afin que sa mère ne manque de rien, depuis que l'avion a décollé elle cherche la meilleure solution rester avec sa mère ou rester à New-York. Elle aimerait que tous soient plus simple. Mais si elle reste à New York Mike sera toujours son supérieur, il y aura toujours les regards indiscrets et les ragots. Mais le message de Mike a reflété ses sentiments qu'elle a aussi pour lui.

Elle prit un taxi jusqu'à Hogan place, elle monta jusqu'à se bureau, elle n'est pas surprise de voir de la lumière dans le bureau de Mike et elle remarque que ses affaires sont déjà dans un carton. Quand une voix la sortie de ses pensées

Connie depuis quand est-tu là ?

Mike, a l'instant, vous avez un nouvel assistant

Non nouvelle, mais rassurez vous elle est marié et a des enfants d'où son absence a cette heure, venez dans mon bureau nous avons le temps de discuter ?

Oui je suis venue pour cela, et déménager

Toujours ? je pensais…espérais vous faire changer d'avis

Mike vous pouvez êtes tellement sûrs au travail et un rêveur dans le quotidien

Oui Connie si le bonheur est pour les rêveurs, alors nous avons de la chance quand je pense à nous je rêve tous les quart-d 'heure, pourquoi tous rejeter en bloc

Mike je vais vivre sur l'autre côte de notre pays, ma famille a besoin de moi

Connie laisse moi t'aimer, laisse moi te le montrer, ou alors de vais crever d'espoir

Oh Mike mais je vous Aime, mais je ne sais pas comment faire (dit Connie en sanglots)

Connie posa son carton sur la table au centre du bureau de Mike, et l'embrassa. Leur baiser devient rapidement intense, sans trop savoir comment ils se retrouvent allonger sur le canapé du bureau, et ensuite dans un taxi pour aller chez Mike.

Une fois là-bas leurs vêtements deviennent vite superflus, aucuns d'eux ne parlent, ils aiment aussi fort qu'ils avaient tenter de refouler leur sentiment.

Quand son réveil sonne pour le travail Mike laisse un mot à Connie, avec une clef de son appartement afin qu'elle ait un lieu chaud pour se reposer. Lorsque que Connie se réveil elle trouve le mot de Mike, un café chaud, après son petit-déjeuner et sa douche, elle passe saluer Jack au bureau.

Bonjour Jack, merci de votre aide pour la mutation, je vous avoue que tout va un peu trop vite en se moment, ce travail va me permettre de reprendre un rythme de vie plus sain

Je suis heureux d'entendre cela, Mike aussi est muté, mais dans nos murs, il va aux crimes sexuels, mais en tant que chef de bureau, il faut bien que je donne du mou a sa laisse

Oh, cela lui fait une belle promotion, donc il ne travaillera plus avec son assistante

Et non, pourquoi vous êtes jalouse, lui dit Jack avec son sourire moqueur

Non j'ai vu Mike hier en venant chercher mes affaires, je sais qu'elle est mariée

Je vous laisse les déménageurs arrivent à mon appartement je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps sur New York, mille merci Jack

Après une longue étreinte, Connie chercha Mike dans le bureau, ne le trouvant pas elle s'en va prendre l'ascenseur, et se dirige vers son appartement. Pendant qu'elle guidait les déménageurs, son téléphone sonna

Mike mes félicitations pour votre promotion !

Merci Connie, j'ai accepté cette promotion, comme cela vous savez que nous n'aurons plus de soucis au travail, je ne serais plus votre supérieur

Ce n'est pas si simple Mike, j'ai toujours ma maman…Mike lui coupa la parole

Je t'aime Connie, je me mets à genoux si tu veux, mais je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faut, je prendrai l'avion, du prendra l'avion, nous y arriverons si nous nous aimons suffisamment fort

Mike, tu es mon doux rêveur…Connie raccrocha

Une fois finis elle rentre chez Mike, et lui laissa un mot, puis elle part en direction de l'aéroport, puis de L.A

Mike arriva à son appartement, voyant celui-ci dans le noir il comprit que Connie était partie pour la Californie, hier soir tout était parfait, ils se sont aimés avec passion. Comment Connie peut elle oublier cette nuit. Il trouva la lettre de Connie


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voilà la suite, ensuite suivront un chapitre pour chaque mois qui séparent Connie de Mike, j'attends vos avis, et vos idées…Je possède aucun des personnages, et ceci et valable pour toute l'histoire que je vais écrire par la suite**_

Mike quitta son appartement et retourna dans son nouveau bureau, si grand, si froid, et si vide. Il fait les cent pas, et cherche quoi dire à Connie pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il est prêt à tous supporter, à prendre l'avion et passer des heures au téléphone ou sur Skype.

Il saisit son téléphone est écris un mail en disant à Connie que cela sera le dernier, qu'il respectera son désir de ne pas être ensemble et qu'il cherchera à l'oublier.

« J'ai tout laissé là comme tu l'as laissé, ton oreiller encore froissé, je n'ai pas osé retirer nos baisers, J'ai compris que la vie blesse, il ne me reste que ce silence, qui me répète que je vis sans toi, dois-je encore rester en vie, dit moi pourquoi ? J'ai versé des larmes à construire une rivière qui rejoindrai nos océans, mais je sais que les amours s'effacent, je dois vivre sans toi, ta lettre m'a arraché le cœur, mais je ne me résigne pas, tu n'as pas pu me faire l'amour sans m'aimer, mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu m'as donné tellement de sourire et tellement de joie alors dis-moi si j'ai rêvé cette nuit-là ? Comme tu le sais je suis un rêveur qui rêve de nous, alors laisse-moi y a croire quitte à crever d'espoir. Je sais que l'amour fait mal, alors pour nous je veux bien avoir mal, partager des mots d'amour, et des baisers intenses. Je t'aime. MC »

Connie arrivait à L.A son frère Julio l'aide à mettre ses bagages dans la voiture, ils s'arrêtent prendre des pizzas pour ce soir, car ils doivent trouver une organisation pour les temps où Connie est au bureau. Pendant que Connie régla les pizzas, Julio lit le message que Mike vient d'envoyer à Connie. Il comprend alors que sa sœur laisse plus qu'un travail à New- York.

« - Alors comment était New-York ? TU as revu des anciens collègues

\- Julio je n'ai pas envie de parler de New-York, mais plutôt de trouver une organisation pour éviter que vos enfants souffrent du temps de la maladie de maman

\- Connie maman a fait AVC, son état n'est pas temporaire, tu n'as pas à prendre seule le poids de cette charge…

\- CHARGE on parle de maman tu l'as oublié ?

\- Non mais nous sommes 4 enfants, … »

Il ne dit plus rien voyant que Connie lisait le message de Mike, il vit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Connie et lui avaient 15 ans d'écart, c'était la petite dernière de la famille, sa petite sœur chérie, intérieurement il ne laissera pas sa sœur passer à côté de se Mike.

Arrivé à la maison son autre frère Matéo, Emma sa sœur la prends dans leur bras. « J'arrive je vais poser mes affaires commencées à nourrir mes neveux et nièces car je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage »

Il faut que nous soulagions Connie, à New-York elle a laissé plus qu'un travail, Connie a quitté un homme qu'elle aime pour nous aider.

Mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit, c'est stupide, nous pourrions prendre maman a la maison

Et moi avec Claos nous pourrons vous soulager en prenant vos enfants et maman pour vous offrir de l'oxygène ?

Je sais mais Connie ne veut rien entendre ! Pourquoi….

Paracerque je ne vous ai rien demandé, Maman a besoin autant de vous que de moi et à New…

A New-York tu as laissé un homme apparemment que tu aime et qui t'aime, tu ne va pas sacrifier ta vie. Maman s'en voudrait et nous aussi accepte notre aider !

Merci mais de toute façon avec se changement poste je suis coincée pour 12 mois

La soirée était devenue soudainement légère pour Connie, elle savait quoi répondre à Mike, elle souriait sans cacher se bonheur qui lui donnait tellement d'espoir pour vivre son histoire avec Mike. Sur son téléphone elle tapota un message court mais qui disait tous ce qu'elle ressentait pour Mike « Je t'aime attends-moi »

J'espères que cela vous a plu, merci pour vos avis


	5. Chapter 5

Mike est demandé sur une scène de crime particulièrement sordide. Les parents en rentrant de leur travail ont découvert leurs deux enfants morts. Il regarde les deux petits corps, en se demande pourquoi autant de haine et de violence. Il demande aux inspecteurs de ne laisser passer aucun indice, de tous bien classer afin que leur dossier soit irréprochable. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer, le sorti de sa poche et vu que c'était Connie. En se dirigeant vers la sortie il s'arrêté auprès des parents

Monsieur vous allez trouver celui qui a fait cela a nos bébés hein ?

La police va faire son maximum, je suis celui avec mon équipe qui allons faire en sorte que cette personne reste en prison à vie (Mike remarqua la statue de Sainte-Sara), vous êtes d'origine gitane ?

Oui comment le savez-vous ? cela veut dire que vous allez ne rien faire

Non mes parents sont des gitans, et combien même cela n'aurait rien changer, la justice est la même pour tout le monde

Une fois dehors il s'empressa d'appeler Connie

Bonjour, tu vas bien je te dérange peut-être.

Non tu tombes à pic, une sale affaire de meurtre, mais déjà ta vois me permet de m'évader

Ohhhh Mike Cutter veut s'évader de son travail, c'est bien une première ! C'est si terrible

Oui deux petits gitans de 5 et 14 ans ont été assassinés, les parents étaient juste sortis pour parler avec des voisins, la nourrice leur a fait un signe

Oh Mike c'est terrible, si seulement nous n'étions pas si loin je pourrais de prendre de mes bras, tiens-nous allons faire quelque chose

Ah oui quoi

Tu es dans ta voiture ?

Oui vu le froid qu'il fait

Bon ferme les yeux, …ne m'interrompe pas, donc ferme les yeux mon doux rêveur, tu sens mon baiser sur ta joue,

Oui

Maintenant je pose ma tête dans le creux de ton cou, et enroule mes bras autour de ton cou, tu ressens mon câlin mon amour

Oh que oui, je t'aime tellement Connie (quelqu'un frappa sur sa vitre le sortant de son rêve éveillé)

Je te laisse ma chérie, je t'aime

Mike suivi le policier pour lui montrer les échanges sur l'ordinateur de la grande sœur, et la personne qui échangeait avec elle était un adulte. Avec cet adulte elle parlait des disputes de ses parents, et du désir de partir de chez eux ou de les tuer.

Cette affaire le plongea Mike dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, les disputes quotidiennes de ses parents, les coups que son père lui donnait. Au retour a son bureau il prit un paracétamol cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il alternait des angines ou sinusite. Puis se plongea dans les relevés de l'ordinateur de la grande sœur. Au début des échanges elle était très réservée et par la suite elle demandait que quelqu'un la débarrasse de ses parents, comment autant de haine envers des personnes qui lui ont donné la vie ?

Mike fut tiré de cette sordide affaire par une personne frappant sur sa porte

Connie que que fais-tu là ? Comment as-tu fait ?

Eh bien mon chéri j'ai pris un avion et enfin un taxi, puis l'ascenseur et…

Tu es sotte mais je t'aime tellement

Il se pressa de prendre Connie dans ses bras, de l'embrasser.

Je range tous cela et nous allons diner au restaurant italien ?

Non si on prenait a emporté et direction ton appartement, j'ai envie que nous soyons seuls, rien que nous deux. Et puis tu as des petits yeux bien fatigués

Juste du mal à me débarrasser d'une angine

Alors je vais te préparer une boisson chaude, pour soulager ta gorge…

J'aurais préféré un bain chaud en charmante compagnie

Mais tu peux avoir les deux mon doux rêveur

Ils purent obtenir rapidement un taxi, et rentrer avant 20h à l'appartement de Mike. Une fois a l'appartement ils ne purent freiner leur amour, Mike embrasse Connie avec passion et la conduit dans la chambre. Mike s'arrêta et il retira chaque vêtement de Connie avec tendresse et lenteur, chaque petit morceau de peau découvert reçoit un baiser, Connie fait de même avec Mike. Puis une fois nuent ils se font l'amour avec passion, et s'endorment blottis dans les bras de l'autre.

Pourquoi es-tu venue, c'est une belle surprise

Car tu me manquais énormément et je t'ai senti si mal se matin au téléphone que j'ai décidé de venir, en plus mes frères peuvent s'occuper de maman ces 4 jours

Quatre jours, je ne suis plus un rêveur mais un homme chanceux

Chanceux mais fiévreux, allons terminer se que nous avons commencé dans un bain chaud….


	6. Chapter 6

Connie après se weekend en amoureux et a soigné son Mike est retournée à L.A. Elle supportait de plus en plus mal cet éloignement, elle prenait de plus en plus conscience de la force de son amour pour Mike. Elle était aussi inquiète, cette nouvelle affaire perturbait Mike, il s'est réveillé plusieurs fois par des cauchemars, mais selon lui pas en lien avec l'affaire.

Elle savait que Mike était toujours plus affecté émotionnellement quand il était question d'enfant, il était aussi moins prudent, plus fonceur et surtout il prendrait tous les risques.

Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par son doux rêveur, _Mon tendre amour, regarde autour de toi, il n'y que toi qui a su me changer, parce que c'est toi, tu change mon avenir en joie, regarde au fond de son sac, si tu le fais pas, si tu ne veux pas….car c'est toi qui choisie ce qui est bon pour toi_

_Je t'aime, parce que c'est toi, et parce que c'est moi, parce que c'est nous_

Connie plonge la main dans son sac, elle trouve une enveloppe, avec écrit « Belle dame, ma tendre aimée accepteriez-vous de m'épouser ? »

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, un frisson la parcourait, si elle pouvait faire faire demi-tour a l'avion elle le ferait immédiatement. Mais elle se contenta d'un SMS avec écrit réponse quand je pourrai d'embrasser, et t'aimer une nuit entière !

A New-York Mike étudiait chaque message envoyé par la fille, chaque message reçus, quelques choses lui échappait, quand un homme frappa à sa porte

Bonjour vous êtes l'avocat chargé de mettre ces personnes en prison

Oui une fois que nous aurons trouvé les coupables, saviez-vous que Elise l'ainé voulait tuer ses parents ? Si oui pourquoi ?

Vous dites n'importe quoi ! la famille est sacré chez nous

Oui mais bien sûr tellement sacré que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de mes parents ! Alors les violons vous repassez. Dites-moi ce que vous savez, Elise est disparue, ses frères et sœurs massacrés, le silence ne nous aidera pas ! Alors comme tous les voisins vous n'entendez rien, vous fermez votre fenêtre quand il tabassait ses enfants, donnez-nous des pistes

Ce sont de bons parents, mais ils ont refusé un mariage à leur fille, vous savez chez nous les enfants sont des trésors, alors il avait prévu un bon mari, mais Eloise n'en a pas voulu, de ce jour ….

Jack fit éruption dans le bureau de Mike, en lui disant d'allumer son poste, aux informations il parlait d'un avion reliant NY à L.A c'est posé en catastrophe, actuellement ils ne savent pas l'état des passagers

Terminé ce que vous avez à me dire MAINTENANT

Depuis ce jour Eloise rentrait moins souvent chez elle, mettait ses frères et sœurs en danger, ma fille Hélène pourra vous en parler.

Mike remercia l'homme et transmis les informations aux inspecteurs, et pris un avion pour Andale dans l'état du Kansas.

Il essayait de voir s'il y avait des montagnes, des champs un lieu où l'avion aurait pu se poser sans dommages, les 4 heures de vols lui semblait une éternité. A l'arrivé il cherchait des informations, quand enfin Jack l'appela pour lui dire que tous les passagers ont survécus, qu'ils sont transférés à l'ambassadeur Hôtel de Wichita.

Mike pris tout de suite un taxi pour rejoindre cet hôtel, puis il se dit en 30 minutes il peut-être à Andale. Mais il se résigna à attendre, et se connecta en wifi pour travailler sur son dossier et ne pas prendre de retard. Il avait aussi prévenu la famille de Connie.

Quand 3 heures après les passagers arrivent enfin à l'hôtel.

Connie je suis là, Connie

Oh Mike j'ai eu si peur, quel bonheur de te voir ici, je n'ai pas plus t'appeler, je n'avais plus de batterie

Mike pris le visage de Connie entre ses mains elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front, le nez, la bouche, le menton, et la serra fort dans ses bras.

Je te propose que l'on se pose quelques jours ici ?

Oui bonne Mike, je veux juste te dire une chose importante

Quoi ma chérie ?

Je t'aime et oui je veux devenir ta femme, m'endormir et me réveiller prés de toi chaque jour, porter tes enfants, je t'aime chaque jour un peu plus, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme toi, je ne veux plus aimer une autre personne

Mon amour je t'aime

Ils s'installèrent dans leur chambre, Mike prépara un bain bien chaud à Connie. Se bain devient le leur, une fois le bain pris ils se dirige vers le lit où Mike retire le peignoir de Connie. Il parcourait de baiser son dos, puis ses seins, il descend jusqu'à sa vulve où il lui donnait des baisers, la léchait, sentant Connie se cambré il remonta ses baiser jusqu'à ses lèvres, et doucement s'introduisit en elle.

Connie ressentait des frissons l'envahir, elle se dégagea et s'assis sur Mika pour embrasser son torse, sucés ses fossettes, elle aida Mike à entrer en elle, et ils ont fait l'amour avec passion

Ils ne quittèrent pas leur chambre jusqu'à ce que chacun d'eux prennent un avion dans un sens opposé.

Promis je ne tarderai pas pour la suite je vous dois trois chapitres !


	7. Chapter 7

**Navrée du retard pour ce chapitre, mais je suis infirmière est beaucoup débordée au travail, ce chapitre sera plus long que les autres afin de rattrapez mon manque d'écriture. Prenez soins de vous !**

Depuis l'accident d'avion Mike et Connie étaient submergés par le travail. Connie avait une affaire de meurtre qui semblait très simple au début, puis a chaque fois qu'elle et Dekker pensaient qu'ils arrivaient enfin au bout, une autre piste s'ouvrait.

Mike avait toujours cette affaire de meurtre multiples, et vient une autre affaire un juge avait été victime d'une tentative de meurtre, et un greffier avait été assassiné.

Ce qui fait ce mois-ci, Connie et lui ne s'étaient pas vu. Seul le téléphone, mails et sms leurs permettaient d'échanger de leurs deux océans.

Mike avait convoqué Hélène l'amie de Eloïse la principale suspecte dans le meurtre de ses frères et sœurs.

Il a appris que Eloïse semblait faire exprès de mettre son frère et sa sœur en danger, qu'elle avait un petit ami, un gadjo, qui était parfois violent avec elle. Mais elle aimait sincèrement. Quand elle a parlé à son père de vouloir leur présenter, et que ses parents ont refusé, ce jour là elle leur a promis qu'ils souffriront autant qu'elle.

Mike transmis cette information a Lupo et Bernard, et de rechercher se Charles Cooper. Ensuite il prit du temps pour consulter ses messages, mais de nouvelles de Connie, en même temps il est 13h donc il est 10h à LA elle doit être en pleine réunion avec Dekker.

Il en profite pour aller prendre un café, quand son téléphone sonna

Bonjour vous êtes bien Mr Cutter ?

Oui qui le demande ?

Je suis Bošnjak Nanosh, le chef de clan, vous devez stopper vos poursuites, personnes ne doit savoir que la fille des Datori a voulu épouser un gadjo, en tant que gitan, nous sommes votre sang, votre famille

Ecoutez monsieur, je n'ai pas l'attention de laisser tomber cette affaire, ces deux enfants mérite que leur criminel soit punis. En ce qui concerne la famille gitane, il y a bien longtemps que je n'en fais plus parti !

Mike était énervé, la famille gitane, son père le battait jour et nuit jusqu'à ses 10 ans, sa mère c'est remariée rapidement pour rester dans le clan, mais son beau-père était encore pire. Du coup sa mère l'a mis en pensionnat et a l'âge de 12 ans il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de sa famille. Il pense à ces deux petites victimes 5 et 14 ans ne sont pas des âges pour mourir. D'ailleurs y a-t-il un bon âge ? Il prenait son café, et pensait à lui et Connie. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, l'aimer…il lui écrit un mail plein de passion « _Mon amour, ma vie,_

_Je t'écris aujourd'hui pour te dire combien je suis heureux de partager ma vie avec toi. Je ne suis pas un pro avec les mots, je ne suis pas Baudelaire ni Victor Hugo mais je t'aime comme un fou. Voilà un peu plus de 6 mois que nous sommes ensemble et je n'ai jamais été si bien de toute ma vie ! Avec toi, tout me paraît simple, je ne me pose aucune question. J'ai de la chance d'être avec toi, tu es tellement facile à vivre en plus. Moi qui ai toujours eu l'habitude d'être avec des femmes qui me posaient toujours mille questions, des femmes qui voulaient que je change… Toi, tu me fais sentir important tout le temps, peu importe ma façon d'agir, je vois toujours l'amour dans tes yeux. Tu ne me tiens pas rigueur quand je râle, tu es toujours souriante, toujours bienveillante. Je t'aime tellement que les mots me manquent, que j'aimerai déplacer Los-Angeles à côté de New-York. Tu me manques mon amour, Mike_. »

Les inspecteurs l'appellent pour lui dire qu'ils ont Cooper. Mike se précipite au 2.7 pour insister à l'interrogatoire.

D'abord Lupo et Bernard débutent les questions :

Alors Mr Cooper qu'avez-vous a nous dire sur le meurtre de ces deux enfants (demande Bernard)

Rien, je n'ai rien à dire, ils sont fous dans cette famille

Tellement fou que vous sortiez avec Eloïse la grande sœur des victimes (dit Lupo)

Eloïse et moi c'était terminé dés qu'elle m'a dit que son père ne voulait pas qu'on sorte ensemble, deux gitans sont venus m'expliquer que je ne devais plus approcher de sa famille, et croyez moi ils étaient plutôt persuasifs

Cutter arrivait et écoutait derrière la vitre, cette affaire était difficile pour lui, tous ses souvenirs d'enfance remontaient à la surface, il avait même l'impression de ressentir le cuir de la ceinture de son père sur son corps, mais ce Cooper semblait sincère, il demanda aux inspecteurs de le relâcher et de le suivre pour voire s'il ne les conduira pas à Hélène.

De son côté Connie découvre le message de Mike, elle sourit car jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Mike pouvait être aussi touchant, l'homme et très différent du procureur, même si le procureur l'abord séduite par son talent en salle d'audience, par son physique et ensuite elle a découvert l'homme, celui qu'elle aimait. Comme elle devait se rendre au tribunal elle lui répondit rapidement « Mon doux rêveur, je t'aime chaque heure, chaque minute, et chaque seconde. Tu me manque aussi, j'espère qu'on pourra se parler ce soir, je t'embrasse la ou tu sais. Connie »

Mike regarde l'heure 23 h, il appels Connie, mais pas de réponse. Surement un repas de famille qui s'éternise. Il décide de rentrer chez lui, et il appellera Connie de chez lui.

\- Bonjour Mike, comment vas-tu ?

En dehors du fait que tu me manque terriblement cela va plutôt bien, l'affaire du juge est à l'arrêt aucune piste. L'affaire des deux petits gitans se débloque doucement, et toi ?

Nous arrivons au bout de nos affaires, j'ai tellement aimé ton message, tu vois se soir je voudrai être dans tes bras, me blottir contre toi. J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir me libérer pour venir te voir.

Et moi donc, en plus il neige depuis ce matin.

Humm cela me donne l'idée d'un bain chaud avec toi, mince je te dois te laisser ma mère a besoin de moi. Je t'aime mon doux rêveur

Je t'aime ma Connie

Le téléphone réveil Mike à 4 heures du matin, il pensa en premier lieu à Connie et sa mère, mais c'était Lupo, ils avaient retrouvé Helene dans un motel sordide. La jeune fille était paniquée et terrorisée.

Alors on jour la peureuse or que vous avez tué deux gamins

Non, non je n'ai pas tué mon frère et ma sœur, je me suis enfuie par la fenêtre se sont mes parents

Quoi ! maintenant tu veux nous faire croire que se sont tes parents

Oui ils sont persuadés que j'ai Sali la maison avec Charles, d'ailleurs des hommes du clan l'ont menacé pour plus que nous nous fréquentions, c'est pour cela que je me cache. D'ailleurs ils ont même prévu de buter le procureur gitan, enfin gadjo, car il n'a plus rien d'un gitano

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ils veulent tuer le procureur

Oui j'vous le jure

Bernard et Lupo préviennent rapidement Mc Coy et Anita Van Buren, sur les menaces que vient de rapporter Hélène.

Etes vous sur que se ne sont pas des menaces en l'air pour nous détourner de la vraie coupable

Anita dit jack, nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque, mettez Mike sous protection, d'ailleurs il est où ? il ne devait pas vous rejoindre au 2.7 ?

Si répond Bernard, je vais le rappeler

Ok tenez moi au courant, je vais au bureau.

Ce qu'il craignait ce confirme, Mike n'avait jamais atteint le 2.7, ni le bureau, et pas de trace chez lui. Il revêtit son tempérament de procureur adjoint pour aller interroger la gitane et son copain.

Ecoutez ce procureur est un gitan pourquoi votre clan lui ferai du mal, d'ailleurs il ne fait que son travail, alors dites-moi où il est ? Maintenant, et si vous me dites la vérité nous verrons pour une réduction de peine !

Mais j'ai tué personne, ni mon frère, ni ma sœur, je suis une victime vivante, pour votre procureur en poussant ses recherches il a sali la maison de mes parents, et salit mon clan

Tes parents ! Ton clan ! tu les protège, mais ils veulent te tuer je croyais alors qui croire

Anita demandé une expertise psychiatrique, et poursuivez les recherches, pas de fuites dans la presse, il est 6h, Connie ne doit pas apprendre cela par la presse. Anita acquiesce et mis tous le 2.7 sur la disparition de Mike.

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère avoir le temps vous faire le prochain rapidement si mister COVID m'en laisse le temps. Prudence est mère de sûreté alors attention à vous !**_


End file.
